


Welcome to the Jungle uwu

by XLeblancX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crack, Desert Island Fic, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Humor, Lesbian Sex, Movie: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), Orgy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Racist Language, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Video & Computer Games, lmao idk what to add, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLeblancX/pseuds/XLeblancX
Summary: Late night at a Fight Club party, Jemila's Dad comes home with a strange but vintage looking video game console."wow that looks so quirky and retro, dad." Jemila deadpans from the couch she's sitting on, cuddling with Teagan."I thought you might have liked it." He mumbles as he inhales smoke from his puff bar."Just leave is there, we'll use it later" She snaps.And so it is left there until the hook it up to her TV and decide to give it a try...."what the hell..?"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The Fight Club group chat was buzzing with the announcement of Jemila's 420 party. Everyone was planning on going, it would definitely be exciting. The usual events would proceed: watching a movie and cuddling, making out, fighting, and playing some random dumb ass game no one asked for but is there anyways.

Finally the night arrived and everyone was filing into Jemila's house.

"heyyyyyy, Fuck Face" Max greeted at the door. Jemila rolled her eyes as she let the last member of Fight Club in. They were all gathered in Jemila's living room, conversing and still holding their sleep-over bags, divided into individual groups: Teagan, Juli, Cruz, Mia, and Jacob talking in one corner, Bello, Emily F, and Emilia on the couch, and Kamille and Emily talking at the table. Riley came up to talk Jemila and max. 

The night went on as usual, everyone has changed into their sleepwear at this point and they were now watching the _Hamilton_ bootleg for the second time, cuddling closely on the couch.

Jemila's Dad came home with a strange but vintage looking video game console. 

"wow that looks so quirky and retro, dad." Jemila deadpans from the couch she's sitting on, cuddling with Teagan.

"I thought you might have liked it." He mumbles as he inhales smoke from his puff bar.

"Just leave is there, we'll use it later" She snaps.

After the conversation, Mister Odeh left Fight Club be.

The bootleg finished at about 2 AM. Bello, Jemila, and Emily N fell asleep for a hot minute before they eventually woke up. Max walked up to the Game Console to examine it. 

"Is this an NES?" Max asked, amazed.

"looks like it." Kamille piped from the couch, disturbing the half-asleep Emily N next to her.

"Dude, this is so cool. but I don't see any games for it." Max sighed.

"There's one right there, idiot." Teagan pointed to the dusty game cartridge on the table behind Max.

"retard.." Jemila sighed.

Max turned around and looked at the game, "Jumanji? What the fuck? I've never heard of it."

"You never heard of Jumanji?!" Bello and Emilia asked in unison. In this universe, Jumanji was just an indie video game. No one really knew about it.

"WOW YOU'RE SO QUIRKY AND YOU PLAY INDIE GAMES" Jemila yelled at the two.

"Oh my god can you all shut up?" Jacob asked, who we haven't even noticed was asleep next to Riley.

"No I haven't heard of Jumanji" Max shot back sarcastically. "can i hook this up to the TV?" he asked jemila who nodded.

Max plugged in all of the cords into the corresponding outlets on Jemila's TV, hoping that the old console still somehow worked, which it probably won't. He pushed the game cartridge into the slot and they watched as the TV turned black but then turned on with the pixelated menu screen of the unfamiliar video game. In large bold letters it read _"Welcome to Jumanji."_

"This is not how I remember it." Bello tilted her head in confusion.

"well let's play it anyways." Emily F yawned, rubbing her eyes.

The 7 controllers were handed out. Emily N, Jemila, Teagan, Max, Kamille, Cruz, and Emily F, basically the ones who had the will power to get off of the couch and get a controller. Max, player one, then hit the start button.

It happened so fast. First it was the ones holding the controller. Everyone in the room dissipated into glowing green dust.

"Bruh we getting thanos snapped or like..?" bello asked, hiding her fear.

"SHREK IS THANOS SNAPPING US" Teagan screamed.

"what the hell..?" Jemila asked, slightly panicked.

Jacob now waking up, "hOlY SHiT!"

Panicked cries followed.

Next thing they knew, the seven players were falling from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why the hell does Emily get to be hot?!"

We kept falling, the wind hitting fast and harsh against out faces, all of us screaming like there was no tomorrow. Well, in this case, the really probably wasn't any tomorrow for them. Everyone's faces were unfamiliar, not that it mattered at the moment. 

Some falls were graceful and easy.. others-

not so much.

Everyone was hurt but no one dead. "what the hell..?"

"where the fuck are we?"

"who the hell are you? Get off of me"

"Am I dead? Is this hell? Why are there so many niggers?" Kamille asked, "Nope. not hell. it must be heaven because I feel a foot taller."

Teagan walked towards the brown, bald man, "Am I in heaven or hell?"

"W-what?" Emily N responded.

"Are you Jesus or Allah?"

"Talking to me?" Emily stuttered

"Not allah?"

"No-" Emily shook her head, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Teagan Reardon, I swear i've been good even though i'm gay."

"TEAGAN?!" everyone screamed in unison.

"wHaT?" She asked annoyed.

"Like- _our_ Teagan?" Emily F asked cautiously.

"What do you mean _your_ Teagan?" She shot back.

"Uh, I don't think our Teagan is a hot brunette" Cruz mumbled.

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Jemila yelled.

"CRUZ" He screamed back.

" _Neigh"_

 _"_ wait wait wait... _what?"_ Kamille asked, more confused than ever.

"So you're not Allah?" Teagan asked again.

"What- No- I'm Emily"

"Ngo or Fuentes?" Cruz asked.

"uh, Ngo"

"Wait.. Let's all say our names." Jemila reasoned.

"k, Emily F"

"Cruz"

"Teagan"

"Emily Ngo."

"Kamille-"

" _neigh_ "

"can someone kill that damn horse?!" one of them yelled.

"Why would you kill Max?!" Jemila yelled.

"MAX?!" They all yelled again in disbelief.

" _neigh"_

"Jemila, can you understand him?" Teagan asked.

"Uh.. Yeah. Y'all can't?"

"no-" Kamille and Teagan mumbled.

"Guys." Cruz started.

"W H A T ? !" Emily F asked.

"I have tits now." Cruz said quietly.

"hAhA L" Jemila laughed, holding up the shape of an L on her forehead (*cough* the years start coming and they don't stop coming *cough*)

"Guys, come over here." Emily N yelled, looking at herself in the reflection of the water.

Everyone cautiously followed. looking at themselves.

"Bruh." Jemila mumbled, "I'm not even fully black"

"Damn i'm kinda hot." Teagan mumbled.

"IS IT BECAUSE IM FUCKING ASIAN?!" Kamille yelled, looking at herself with squinted eyes.

"Cruz isn't bad"

"I'm hetero now!" he faked sobbed.

"Get over it." jemila rolled her eyes.

"Why does Emily get to be hot?" Emily F groaned.

Just then there was a sudden movement in the water. Something was moving. Emily F was too slow to move before a large alligator sprung out from the water and took her by her head, chomping down furiously. Then it hesitated. Everyone was screaming.

"HOLY SHIT!" jemila screamed.

'WHAT THE HELL-"

"EMILY!"

"Emily?" The alligator croaked.

"Holy shit?"

"what the hell?"

"did the alligator just fucking talk?" Teagan asked.

" _neigh"_

"Riley?!" Emily N yelled.

"HOLY SHIT WHY THE HELL IS THE ALLIGATOR RILEY?!"

They heard someone falling, screaming. Emily fell face first.. well- Belly first, on the ground with a large thud. "Did I just get eaten..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a whole lot of nutting in one chapter

"I think i just nutted looking at Emily," Teagan groaned and rubbed her temple.

"Same." Cruz mumbled.

"no like- actually nutted." Teagan nodded.

"Ew what the fuck." Jemila scrunched her nose.

"Shut the hell your mouth I know you nutted too." Kamille fired at Jemila.

" _neigh_

"Ew max stop that." Jemila fake threw up.

"what did he say?" Emily F asked.

"You don't wanna know." She simply replied.

All of them then heard a car driving towards their direction. They all turned their heads and moved out of the way, scared of dying or something. they saw two familiar faces in the front of the car. "Everyone get on!" Jacob yelled and everyone did so, having to squish together.

"We have a script to follow, Jacob" Juli pointed out on the paper.

"Well, Juli, I'm kinda driving so I can't right now."

Juli rolled her eyes. "Okay fine."

she paused.

"Welcome to Jumanji!" She said enthusiastically according to the script.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Emily F yelled. "WHO ARE YOU? DO WE KNOW YOU?"

"Probably not Jacob mumbled. "Apparently my name is Nigel Billingsley."

"and im his 'wife.'" She mumbles, making parentheses with her fingers.

"But you can just call me Jacob." He mumbled.

"JACOB?! LIKE.." Teagan started.

"SHITTY TITTY?!" They yelled in unison.

"How do you know me?" He asked.

"bruh." Kamille mumbled.

" _neigh"_

"It's Fight Club." Emily said.

They all proceeded to introduce themselves, then having to introduce Max.

"Anyways, we have a script to follow." Juli continued.

 _"The goal for you I'll recite in verse; return the jewel and lift the curse. If you wish to leave the game, you must save Jumanji, and call out it's name."_ Juli and Jacob recited in unison.

"Doctor Smolder Bravestone, Jumanji is in Danger and we need your help!" Juli begged as she looked over to the team, specifically at Emily N. "You have an amazing team with you. Ruby Roundhouse, _killer of men,_ should be of much assistance." Cruz squirmed in his seat.

"Juli how the hell do we get out of here?" Jemila asked.

Juli rolled her eyes and recited the verse, " _The goal for you I'll recite in verse; return the jewel and lift the curse. If you wish to leave the game, you must save Jumanji, and call out it's name._ That's all i know." She frowned.

"What do you mean _If you wish to leave the game, you must save Jumanji?"_ Emily yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled back.

"We have to drop you off here, good luck!" Jacob pressed a button and all of the seats ejected, sending them all into the air. "NIGEL BILLINGSLEY, AT YOUR SERVICE!" he yelled as they were falling from the sky.

They were all screaming again, it was awfully nostalgic to when they were falling from the sky the first time. They all fell into a deep hole of water, gasping for air. They swam up to the beach, catching their breath. Another movement in the water. Familiar to the alligator, or _riley_. In just a few seconds, a Hippo came charging at them. 

"SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!" They yelled.

One of them was getting eaten but none of them knew who. "Guys. where's Jemila?" Teagan asked.

_shit._

"Jemila?" the hippo asked.

"RILEY WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

"WELL I'M SORRY I'M HUNGRY" The hippo croaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

"why the hell does Riley keep eating us?!" Jemila yelled as she fell from the sky.

"Dunno, maybe she's apart of the game..?" Emily F suggested.

...

there was silence.

_"neigh"_

"I don't know either." Jemila frowned.

"Does any of us have a map." Emily N asked.

they all checked their pockets, patting themselves down. Emily F held it up high, "I have it!" she yelled. they all gathered around her to see a _blank_ piece of paper. 

" _bruh."_ Kamille said, "it's _blank_ "

"No it's not." Emily F pointed out.

"Nope, i'm pretty sure it's blank" Teagan agreed.

"Do virgins not see this shit?" Emily F asked.

"Shut up, emily." they all said in unison.

"It's probably only emily that sees it." Cruz suggested

" _neigh_ "

"well it says to head this way." She pointed North, "There's a village there we have to go to and meet the village elder for information."

Suddenly, Emily N whipped her head in the direction, smoldering intensely into the distance. She held a look of pure curiosity and question as she peered into the sun rise. Time seemed to stop. It was so incredibly _sexy_. The way she looked out into the world like it was a pussy about to be eaten. _Why couldn't Emily look at me like that?_ they all asked themselves.

"I just.. nutted." Teagan groaned, holding her _genitalia_

"Me too." Cruz nodded.

"Whatever that was, please do it again." Emily F exhaled.

"I nutted so fucking hard." Kamille sighed.

"Well let's go then!" Jemila yelled, annoyed.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Teagan asked.

"Are you like.. an angry nutter?" Emily F mumbled.

" _what?_ " Jemila asked.

"Like do you get _angry_ after you onut?" Teagan added.

"w-what? me? nut? over that? hell naw"

"sure. sure."

...

_"Neigh."_


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, they reached the town after days of close calls and sexual tension between the group.

"I'm assuming we have to meet up with someone here.. but i don't know where." Emily N commented as they walked through the gates.

"Why don't we go everywhere in the town, we'll split into groups and meet up here in thirty minutes, good?" Teagan asked

Everyone agreed and parted ways but stuck with a partner.

...

Emily F and Teagan went north, towards a building with shining lights that was attracting much attention from the villagers. "What could be there?" Teagan asked.

"Dunno, there's a lot of people there so let's go look?" Emily F said with a little uncertainty.

They walked up a high and steep hill to get to the building. Sun was setting and it was getting way to cold to be standing outside.They had to wait in a long line before even entering, so they had time to spare.

"So I guess it's just us-" Emily F started and Teagan hummed back. "You know, you look really hot"

Teagan almost choked.

"Am I your type?" Teagan asked mischievously.

"Maybe my one-night-stand type of type." She winked and bit her lip.

"What are you implying?" Teagan whispered into Emily's ear hotly.

That sent shivers through Emily's spine. A rush of hot and tingles making her take a deep breath and bite her lip again. Before she could answer, they were at the front of the line where the were let into the smoky room. It smelled like weed and _sex_. Before either of them could comprehend what was happening, a very pretty girl was grinding on them. "Welcome to the Oasis." She purred.

Teagan's eyes grew wide as she starred at the _ginger_ in front of her.

wait.

**_GINGER?!_ **

"Oh my fucking god-" Emily F mumbled.

And then that's when another girl approached the pair, going behind Teagan and _stroking_ her biceps. "oOh hEy dAdDy" she winked.

She looked wayyyy to familiar. Both of them did.

wait a minute.

"MIA?!"

"What? how do you know my name?"

" _bruh."_ Kamille mumbled from behind them.

"Kamille? When did you get here?" Emily F turned around and saw Kamille and Jemila.

" ** _DANI?!_** " Kamille yelled at the other girl.

"Kamille?" Dani asked, her eyes examining Kamille's figure.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Teagan asked towards Dani and Mia.

"What is this place anyways? it smells _t a s t y."_

"it's a-" Dani started.

"STRIP CLUB. WE WORK IN A STRIP CLUB, OKAY?!" Mia finished.

"Ohhhh~ That explains the outfits-" Emily F nodded.

"I guess the sex has to wait." Teagan sighed, turning towards Emily.

"Yeah..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet emilia and bello ;0

"I guess we're going left then.." Emily N sighed, holding onto the reigns of Max

" _neigh_."

they ventured farther into the medieval style village, looking at the NPCs and the shops.

"S-Stop! Help!" they heard a woman scream from a dark and mysterious alleyway.

"It could be side quest if we go?" Emily suggested.

Cruz nodded, "We could get something out of this?"

they slowly walked into the alleyway to find another familiar face pinned against the wall.

"PLEASE HELP! SOMEBODY!" The familiar face screamed

"shut up, I don't need anyone hearing us." They covered the victims mouth. "Now, undress" the voice ordered.

Emily N walked up behind the strange man who was about to touch the familiar looking persons face and punched him square in the jaw. " _consent is sexy."_ she whispered and licked her lips, smoldering.

Cruz watched as the rapist flew and slammed into the wall, hearing some things crack. wait.. "Bello? is that you?" cruz found out that the man.. was not really a man. it was bello.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Bello screamed.

"Relax, relax, it's Cruz."

" _neigh."_

"cruz?" bello asked.

"CRUZ?!" The familiar face yelled.

"Emilia?!" Emily N yelled.

"wait wait wait. i'm so confused."

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU RAPING EMILIA, BELLO?!" Emily N screamed.

...

Silence.

"Bello aren't you asexual...?" Cruz mumbled.

"well yes."

"so...?"

"oh wait!" Emilia interjected, "Since you guys saved me I have to give you this." she held out a loaf of bread.

"THIS IS ALL WE GET?!" Cruz yelled, snatching the loaf for himself.

"i thought we were supposed to get some type of clue of what the hell we do in this dumb town."

" _neigh"_

Cruz frustratedly ate a piece of his bread, "I'm leaving."

"wait wait wait-" Emilia interrupted, "you look really hot, Cruz."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: H E A T E D SMUT.
> 
> You all will hate me im sorry
> 
> Characters: Emily F, Teagan, Jemila
> 
> Tags: Threesome, dirty talk, anal, comeplay, dirty talk, semi-public sex, semi-public masturbation, barebacking, intense orgasms, head, dom/sub undertones, underage (kinda) sex
> 
> Pretty vanilla for now uwu

“Even if you headed out now, there will be monsters and you bet it will be dangerous.” Mia warned.

The group looked at each other. They did not need a problem like this right now so it was best for them to stay the night here in the town. Any town or near an NPC, unless it is a side-quest, became a safe zone. That was good for them.

“Well... It is a hostel..?” Teagan sighed.

“We might as well stay here for the night.” everyone agreed.

“Who’ll tell the others?” Jemila asked. They all split up after all and it was way past dark.

“The others? Who else is here?” Danielle asked.

“Emily... Max and Cruz.” Emily F chimed in.

“I’ll get them.” Kamille replied. “I’m hungry anyways and I don’t wanna know what the hell could possibly be in the food here.”

“ I’ll go with you” Danielle mumbles.

“I was about to go with Kamille but you two will probably fuck and I don’t wanna be a third wheel.” Mia muttered.

“Fair enough.” Kamille replied. “Let’s go then.”

Danielle nodded and followed her girlfriend out of the strip club. It was way past dark and the medieval European town was really sketchy (lmk if ya’ll want a rape chapter T-T).

“Anyways, I have to get back to my job. If any of you want a room you can just call me over.” After saying this, Mia left...

That left the three of them. It was silent for a moment. It was neither awkward nor comfortable. Provided the atmosphere, sex was in the air. Sexual tension between the three were almost inevitable. Teagan and Emily F were already getting hot before they came into the club, and now that Jemila was added to the picture...

“Let’s sit down. Maybe order some drinks.” Jemila suggested and got into one of the booths. “It barely got dark. That means we have plenty of time to party.” Jemila winked.

“Plus, there’s free coke on the table.” Emily F licked her lips and joined Jemila, her thick and juicy ass taking up the remainder of the space.

Teagan felt conflicted.

Where would she sit? Jemila looked at Teagan, pure lust in her eyes. She patted her lap, “What are you worrying about, _baby?”_

Teagan shivered, chills running down her spine at the pet name. I mean, who was she to possibly say no to such an offer?

she slowly approached the two, sitting on Jemila’s lap. Inside, she knew, _it’ll be a long night_..

Jemila called several shots of whiskey on the rocks and tequila to the table numerous times and they all took it, progressively getting drunk as the night led on. The brunette was still situated on Jemila’s lap, getting comfortable in her spot now.

The music played loud, a heavy bass and a beautiful singer singing a seductive tune. It was hypnotizing. 

All three of them were drunk and high to a certain extent before.. Jemila started to grind. It was slow at first, going to the beat of the music, but then Teagan caught on.

Emily F, feeling neglected because of the two’s ministrations, wanted to be included somehow. She brought her head in to suck on the skin of Jemila’s chocolate skin, leaving dark dark purple marks which were barely visible anyways, but enough to get a reaction out of Jemila, a small whimper. 

The grinding got faster and Teagan, putting her two thick and juicy thighs on opposite sides of Jemila to get into a more comfortable position to continue to grind. They were all beginning to feel a tent in their pants. 

The music continued to progress into a faster paced piece, people on the dance floor also getting a bit freaky.

”F-Fuck...” Teagan rested her head on Jemila's right shoulder as she kept rolling her hips. She mumbled it which came out more as a breathy moan than anything else.

Jemila took it all in as a boost to her pride. It felt great. 

“Want your dick...” She mumbled.

”C’mere’ Emily F patted her lap, “My turn” She growled greedily.

Teagan looked over to Emily, whose pants were already off. Eager, the brunette awkwardly slid over to sit on Emily’s thick thighs.

_”ride_ me.” She said in a seductive tone.

Teagan groaned at the dominant tone. She loved it secretly. “B-but i’m not prepared.. i-it’ll hurt” She stuttered.

”shhh baby, I got you.” Jemila mumbled prom under the table.

Surprised, Teagan looked down. Her eyes grew wide.

”Pants and boxers off. _**N O W**_ ” Jemila ordered.

“Yes s-sir.” Teagan stuttered and stood up, slowly stripping herself of her bottom undergarments.

”Good. You just focus on helping Emily and i’ll prep you. Sound good?” Teagan and Emily F both nodded.

Teagan sat back down on Emily’s lap and wrappede her finger’s around Emily’s thick, magnum dong, slowly starting to pump it.

Emily let out a choked moan, “o- _oh.._ ”

Teagan continued doing it for a while and almost forgot about Jemila before she felt two fingers plunge into her asshole. She threw her head back, “Fuck oh my-“ She couldn’t continue her sentence before she let out a whimper.

”Damn, you’re tight.” Jemila commented.

Teagan’s cheeks flashed red, “S-shut up.”

”Why’d you stop? Keep on going.” Emily reminded Teagan and lifted her chin.

”Y-yeah.” She sighed and continued to pump.

This whole ordeal continued until Jemila found it. She was already four fingers in when Teagan arched her back, “F-Fuck! Right there!” She screamed. 

Jemila and Emily shared a smirk. “Found it, didn’t I?” Jemila licked her lips.

”I think you’re stretched enough.” Jemila sighed, “He’s all yours.”

Emily F smirked, get on, sweet cheeks.” Jemila slapped Teagan’s ass one more time before getting out from under the table. 

Slowly, Teagan sank onto Emily's phat cock, the two shuddering. Teagan started to bounce while Emily constantly adjusted herself to find Teagan’s sweet spot.

Jemila felt out of place somehow so she pulled down her pants and started pumping her 1 inch pp herself.

”Ah fuck it!’ She sighed. “Emily, lay down on the booth so i can sit on your face.”

The two stopped and Emily complied, laying down onto the fake, red, leather booth seat and Teagan continued her actions.

Jemila automatically got on top of Emily’s face. 

Emily, between moans, started to lick the ing of Jemila’s fluttering hole.

After only a few minuted of ass eating, riding, and moans, they were all feeling close.

”F-Fuck gonna come-“ Teagan screamed. 

“Y-yeah me too..” Emily grunted over Jemila’s hole.

And in a few moments they all came together...

” _bruh-“_ Kamille mumbled. She had just walked in, followed by everyone else to see. Thiat.

”I TOLK YOU THAT IF YOU WANTED A ROOM TO ASK ME” Mia screamed.

”oops” Emily F shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> killmekillmekillmekillmekillmekillme
> 
> IM SO SORRY IM SORRY 
> 
> (Also riley please dont text me about my masterpiece creation my mother reads my texts)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry lmao-
> 
> also if you weren't given a controller or whatever i promise you'll get a part uwu


End file.
